


(No) Destinado

by TheFckingHood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Español, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, abuso de poder, jaydick, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Ellos se han enamorado el uno del otro.Uno es un omega, el otro un alfa.¿El problema?Uno de ellos, es catalogado como un monstruo.JAYDICKOMEGAVERSE





	(No) Destinado

El cielo oscuro retumbó con un fuerte trueno antes de que el golpeteo de la lluvia tocara el suelo. No mucho después, un aguacero torrencial cayó sobre la tierra, y unas piernas fuertes atravesaron el claro, atravesaron el cementerio y entrando en una iglesia abandonada. Sube por la escalera, que conduce a las habitaciones, que él sabe que hay allí, asegurando a la persona jadeante en sus brazos. Golpea una puerta con el hombro y coloca a su amante en el suelo mientras recoge algunos trapos viejos que hay allí para recostarlo. Su pareja deja escapar un gemido y segundos después un grito de dolor, estirando su mano a él. Rápidamente el otro lo levanta y lo deja con cuidado en la cama improvisada; entonces agarra su mano pálida y pegajosa.

—  **Richard...**  — Los ojos azules lo miran a través del dolor y suavemente, él, aparta el flequillo oscuro de su frente sudorosa. La cara del omega se arruga por el dolor y de sus delgados labios, brota un grito de agonía.

—  **Y-ya es hora... necesito...**  —El joven jadea, y el mayor rápidamente le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se mete entre los muslos abiertos y acaricia suavemente sus rodillas —  **Ja-Jason...**

— **Estoy aquí... Cariño, estoy aquí... Te protegeré...**  —Los ojos del alfa no poseían su matiz oriundo, en cambio, brillaban en un verde enigmático. Sin pupilas.

—  **Si él nos encuentra...**

—  **Shhh... Richard...**  —El omega gime cuando otra contracción lo golpea, y comienza a pujar, con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez que el dolor desaparece, se inclina hacia atrás y jadea con dureza. Dar a luz es más difícil de lo que parece. Esto hubiera sido más fácil con la ayuda de Alfred, pero han sido repudiados. Son una desgracia para los demás y ahora, todo lo que tenían, era el uno al otro y su hijo en el camino.

 

 

 

 

 

_— Richard, debes dejar de ver a ese chico. Él no es humano, es un monstruo, y lo que es peor, fue uno de los experimentos de la cabeza del demonio. Sabes que padre no estará contento si se entera, ¿Por qué no eliges a otro compañero?_

_— No hay nadie aquí con quien me quiera enlazar._

_— ¿Y deseas hacerlo con ese monstruo? Si padre se entera, hará algo más que encerrarte durante años. —Richard rueda los ojos, mientras peina los cabellos de su hermano menor, quien se ha acomodado a lo largo del prado y dejado su cabeza en las piernas del mayor. Richard está tentado a decirle que su pequeño hermano, es fruto de un romance entre su padre y la hija del demonio. Pero no puede. Es un tema prohibido. Bruce y sus hombres habían logrado dar con el paradero de Talia y salvar al niño, quien creía, era hijo sanguíneo de Selina Kyle, la actual esposa del patriarca._

_¿La razón de querer decírselo? Para que sepa que no todos los vinculados con esa familia son malos. O como les llaman, monstruos._

_— ¿Qué hará? ¿Me decapitara y colocara mi cabeza en algún lugar de la casa como decoración? No entiendo porque tanto odio a esa familia, si hace mucho pertenecieron al consejo, mano a mano con los Wayne._

_Damian lo medita —Cometieron traición. —El omega tenso una línea con sus labios. Se decía que los Al Ghul habían planeado la muerte del líder del consejo entre castas, siendo asesinado no solo el hombre, sino que también su mujer. Los padres de Bruce. Según decían, solo hicieron aquello con tal de tener el poder que Thomas Wayne poseía y hacer de los omegas solo un objeto, para procrear alfas. Se estremeció ante la idea._

_Aun así —_ _Jason y yo no tenemos nada que ver con eso. Yo no soy un Wayne de sangre, y él ha logrado huir, ser libre de ese hombre. —El menor se endereza y se miran serios, durante un buen par de minutos. Sabe bien que Damian busca protegerlo y cuidarle, ya que ha estado siempre allí para él. Incluso a veces Richard es más una madre que la propia Selina (quien para ese entonces era inexperta en la maternidad). Pero se ha enamorado, lo sabe, lo siente._

_Unos pasos llaman su atención, y allí frente a ellos, el mayordomo beta y casi familia de los Wayne, hace sonar su garganta para interrumpirlos. Puede que Alfred tenga una casta sin importancia, pero es a quien más respeto (Incluso antes de Bruce) le tienen — Disculpen la interrupción. Pero el amo Bruce lo necesita, amo Damian._

_El nombrado no tarda en mostrar su disconforme con un ligero 'tt', pues no ha terminado de hablar con su hermano. Pero debe de hacerlo, es petición de su padre y alfa. A regañadientes, se pone de pie y el mayordomo se retira. Antes de que el heredero lo haga, le dice una última cosa al omega: — Espero dejes de frecuentarlo, Richard. Lo digo por tú bien. —Dicho eso, se gira sobre sus talones y abandona el jardín para ingresar a la mansión._

_Y sin embargo, Richard sonríe y susurra un "lo siento" que ya no es audible para el menor. Es en cuestión de segundos que se pone sobre sus pies y recorre la gran muralla que cubre la extensión de Wayne Manor. Nadie lo sabe, y es un secreto solo suyo. Pues tras una gran cantidad de arbustos, justo en el concreto, hay un agujero que le permite realizar escapadas que lo lleven a la profundidad de un bosque que se extiende hasta llegar a lo finito._

_Escapa. Con solo un objetivo._

 

 

_Llega a un lago en un tiempo récord y sonríe cuando ve la figura de su amante sentado cerca de la orilla del agua. Se acerca y pone sus manos sobre los ojos del otro — Adivina quién. —Dice con voz cantarina._

_El hombre, mayor a él, se tensa, pero en solo unos pocos segundos se relaja y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, como si pensara — Hmmm... supongo que alguien muy atractivo. —_ _Richard ríe y besa la parte superior de su cabeza antes de sentarse a su lado._

_— Eres un bobo. —El alfa se inclina y olfatea su cuello, causándole cosquillas — ¿Has comido? —Cuando recibe una sacudida de cabeza, Richard se mueve, para quedar sobre los muslos de Jason, sosteniendo entonces su rostro lleno de cicatrices entre sus manos —Puedes tomar un poco de mí._

_Los ojos opacos del mayor le miran con vacilación — ¿Estás seguro? ¿Te has alimentado apropiadamente?_

_El más joven asiente — Deberías dejar de sentir lástima por tu presa. —Se miran a los ojos. Richard sabe que está tocando una fibra bastante sensible para el otro. Pero él ya lo ha aceptado, y solo desea que Jason haga lo mismo, aun cuando siempre busca negarse y alimentarse de otra cosa. Animales._

_He ahí la razón por la que lo llaman monstruo. Jason le contó parte de su historia, y ciertamente, muchos de los rumores son... ciertos. El chico había sido usado para fines experimentales, ya que aun sin casta presente y padres o una autoridad que lo mantuviera bajo su pecho, era el candidato perfecto; él y muchos otros niños de la calle (El consejo no podía hacer nada; si no existía un alfa que resguardara a aquellos cachorros y crías, no eran útiles. No lo eran... hasta presentar casta). Se supone que había sobrevivido a múltiples exámenes, y había llegado a recibir su ralea a los doce años. Un alfa. Por obligación debía de ser suelto, pero no esperó que todo lo que habían hecho con él, lo llevara a la muerte. Había muerto. Pero cuando menos lo notó, estaba de nuevo en vida... y convertido en algo que nunca creyó ser._

_Al parecer, los Al Ghul lo habían encontrado y lanzado a un tipo de pozo, del cual salió, no sin antes asesinar a diestra y siniestra un montón de personas. Por solo una necesidad: Apetito._

_Jason necesitaba sangre para vivir. Y saciar su deseo por la misma, que siempre acababa en asesinatos a sangre fría. Un monstruo._

_— No creo qué-_

_— No me la estas arrebatando. Yo te la estoy ofreciendo. —Lo vio tragar saliva y finalmente, lo vio asentir con pesadez._

_— Vamos al agua. —Acepta la condición._ _Ambos se separan y se desnudan. Jason toma la mano de Richard y se adentran en las aguas refrescantes. El mayor toma asiento en una de las tantas rocas que hay allí y el de ojos azules vuelve rápidamente a acomodarse sobre su regazo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo íntimo. Se sonríen, y Richard inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo su piel. Jason pasa su nariz entre la unión de su cuello y hombro, para luego de darle un beso en donde se encuentra su pulso. El omega lo siente, los colmillos que no solo lo destacan como alfa, sino también los que le ayudan a romper la piel y devorar. Sabe que sus ojos ahora brillan de una manera enigmática y extraña, pero no se queja, no hasta que siente el escozor de su piel al abrirse, obligando a la sangre a brotar. Richard suelta un grito ahogado, y puede sentir un dolor familiar dentro de él. Mueve las caderas mientras el mayor continúa alimentándose de él, y una vez que su pene golpea el del alfa, se estremece. Cuando Jason termina, lentamente desliza su lengua sobre las heridas que creó y mira con disculpa al otro; pero entonces algo llega a su olfato; un aroma dulce, delicioso, que le hace erizar la piel. Él puede olerlo, es... — ¿Estás... en celo? — El más joven le da la mirada más vulnerable que tiene._

_— Tómame. —Sí, está en celo. Y Jason no deja de verle con sorpresa. Hasta ha dibujado una suave sonrisa con sus labios._

_— Lo mejor sería que te llevará hasta tú casa, Ric- —Se detiene cuando lo siente frotarse. Y Jason, aunque desea tener mucho control, no puede con su aroma y la sensación de su falo frotándose contra el suyo, ahora mostrando interés. Esto es malo._

_—Follame... —El mayor muerde su labio, y finalmente después de unos segundos, se pone de pie y carga al menor hasta el borde del largo._

_Lo ve hacer un puchero, uno adorable, mientras recoge ambas prendas. Sabe que este está a punto de reclamarle o decir algo, pero lo calla con un: —Sé exactamente donde podemos ir._

 

 

_— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —Richard mira a su alrededor mientras que Jason cierra las puertas dobles._

_— Conozco a algunas personas que viven en una granja no muy lejos de aquí. Fui a explorar y ¡Voila! Encontré este lugar. —El menor lo mira con sorpresa._

_— ¿Te relacionas con la gente? —Es extraño escuchar eso, sabiendo que Jason busca alejarse lo posible de todos. El alfa se ríe y camina hacia él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura._

_—_ _Son buenas personas. Supongo no saben nada sobre mí._

_— Oh. —Y no lo dice por la respuesta a su pregunta. Lo dice, en un gemido, cuando siente el aroma propio de Jason, cuando siente sus manos sobre él, cuando solo desea tenerlo en él justo ahora —Dios mío... nunca me había sentido tan necesitado... —Confiesa._

_— Richard... ¿Realmente quieres qu-_

_— Sí. Quiero compartir mi celo contigo, Jason. —No lo mira a los ojos, pero puede sentir como el pecho del alfa se infla ante tal halago. Ambos se echan un vistazo y en silencio se recorren con la mirada. Uno con algo de vergüenza y el otro con inhibición. Finalmente se deciden por usar sus ropas como soporte en el suelo de esa iglesia —Siéntate. —Le pide, y Jason no duda en acatar el pedido. Para ser un alfa, le hace bastante caso a sus deseos. Mira cómo se queda de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, viéndolo desde abajo; Richard se sonroja y levanta su pierna, solo para rozar con sus dedos del pie aquel miembro viril que reposa entre las piernas del mayor —Me pregunto si es cierto lo que dicen. —Jason eleva una ceja y lo mira inquisitivo, entonces el omega comienza a acariciarle con sus dedos —Sabes que solo he estado con betas. Y... he escuchado que en los celos, los miembros de los alfas suelen hincharse bastante, ¿Me lo demostrarías? —El otro ya tiene los ojos cerrados, y está tenso y jadeante ante los toques._

_—Yo... nunca he compartido... un celo con alguien... —Lo mira y traga saliva. Nunca se han mentido. Jason tuvo pocos encuentros sexuales, pero solo con betas y una alfa, de la cual nunca quiso hablar de más. ¿Cómo sería aquello? ¿Dos alfas?_

_Aun así, está feliz de que ambos sean su "primera vez" —_ _Supongo que lo averiguaremos. —Detiene los toques y se vuelve a subir sobre él, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas en los costados de los muslos ajenos y acerca su entrada húmeda y chorreante a la base de la polla de su amante._

_— ¡Joder! —Pone uno de sus dígitos en los labios del mayor._

_— No seas ruidoso o alguien podría escucharnos. —Previamente, mueve sus caderas para hacer que el pene se deslice por en medio de sus nalgas lubricadas con sus jugos y demonios, se siente tan bien solo aquello, que tiene que tocarse a sí mismo en ritmos lentos y apretados para no correrse tan rápido Jason entre tanto, no puede soportar solo eso._

_Lo agarra de la cadera, abrazándose posesivamente a él —Quiero estar dentro de ti... —Le ruega en un gruñid bajo, casi mandón._

_El omega le da una sonrisa antes de soltar a su propio miembro y agarra el del alfa. Luego mueve las caderas hacia arriba, jugueteando con la cabeza bulbosa de la polla de Jason en su agujero. Una vez que termina de torturar a su amado, él envaina a su amante dentro de sí mismo, y la sensación casi lo tiene a él culminando. Se siente nuevo, diferente y mejor que nunca. Es grande y lo está abriendo en dos. Richard pasa sus brazos alrededor de los hombros ajenos para mantener el equilibrio, y Jason solo puede sentir que produce más lubricante jugoso, pues se ha derramado sobre sus muslos. No lo soportan más y el menor es quien comienza, montándolo con urgencia. El silencio en la iglesia se pierde y el golpeteo de ambas pieles, junto a sus gemidos y jadeos, es lo que ahora llena aquel recinto que una vez fue sagrado. Richard mira sus ojos opacos con veneración, aun cuando el mismo Jason es quien le dice que sus ojos son los más hermosos que ha visto, desea diferir cuando ve los suyos. Se juntan en un beso apasionado, que no sueltan hasta que sienten como rápidamente llegan éxtasis carnal; el omega siente el comienzo de un nudo en la base de la polla que lo penetra._

_— Lo quiero dentro de mí. —Exige y los ojos de Jason se abren con sorpresa._

_— Sabes lo que puede..._

_— ¡Me importa una mierda! —El alfa se sobresalta, es la primera vez que lo escucha usar expresiones que usa mayor parte del tiempo él —Te quiero... en mí. —_ _Se ve interrumpido por otro beso y siente que lo mueven; termina de espaldas sobre el montículo de ropa. Y una vez que sus labios se separan, el mayor comienza un ritmo brutal que lo hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás y arquearse. Él extiende sus piernas para darle más acceso su pareja, más espacio para hacer lo que le plazca. Jadea con dureza, sintiendo su inminente clímax en la superficie, pero el otro no parece detenerse pronto. Richard trata de aguantar el suyo por más tiempo, pero está en su límite — ¡Tu nudo... deja... déjame, sentirlo! —Se corre con un fuerte gemido, derramando su esencia en ambos estómagos y su entrada se cierra alrededor de la virilidad de Jason. Esto parece hacerlo llegar al límite, porque después de algunas embestidas más, su nudo adhiere dolorosamente en el canal del menor. El de ojos azules sisea ante la hinchazón que queda atrapada en sus paredes, pero siente la cálida semilla fluir dentro de él. El alfa le entrega mordidas, besos y lamidas mientras ambos tratan de recuperar el aire._

_Y permanecen unidos durante unas buenas dos horas antes de que el nudo del mayor disminuye._

_A Richard no le gusta la sensación de vacío que le sigue._

 

 

_— Hueles diferente. —Dos meses después de su calor, está haciendo compras con su hermano en el mercado artesanal de la ciudad, mirando un escaparate de juguetes que seguro le pueden dar a la pequeña niña de Selina de tres meses, Helena Wayne. Ante las palabras, mira al menor como sí le hubieran salido dos cabezas._

_— ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_— Es... un aroma ligeramente dulce... como cuando madre estuvo... Richard, ¿Estás-_

_— No digas cosas tontas, Dami. —El menor no dice nada después de eso, en cambio, toma una maraca._

_Pero entonces, algo sucede. Una de las mujeres de uno de los puestos de ventas se corta sin querer con una placa de metal. Es en cuestión de segundos que el olor a sangre invade sus sentidos, y nunca antes se sintió tan hambriento... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, agarró a la mujer y le mordió agresivamente el cuello. Otras personas cercanas gritan aterrorizadas y Damian está sobre él inmediatamente para alejarlo. Richard ni siquiera le dio a la mujer una oportunidad, chupando su sangre como si hubiera sido privado de comida durante años. No llega a terminar, pues su hermano ha logrado dominarlo y llevarlo lejos de allí, esperando no llamar la atención de la policía._

_— ¡Richard! —Reacciona unas cuadras después y varios callejones oscuros a la vista de cualquiera. Comienza a temblar y mira sus manos ensangrentadas con horror. Él nunca... nunca... comienza a llorar sin razón. Damian lo lleva de vuelta a la mansión rápidamente, y una vez que Bruce se entera de lo que ha hecho, se enfurece._

_— ¡¿Qué tú qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho algo como eso?! ¡Cómo si fueras un animal!_

_—Yo- yo no- no s —La dura bofetada en su rostro le impide hablar. Escucha un lamento doloroso, que proviene de Selina y su hija que ha comenzado a llorar ante el enojo que despide el patriarca de la familia. Damian actúa rápido y agarra al antebrazo de Bruce para evitar suelte otro golpe, pero el mayor no para de mirar a su primer hijo._

_— ¡Bruce! No lo lastimes, por favor... —Ruega Selina, dejando a su hija en brazos del mayordomo y se acerca para ponerse frente a Richard como escudo —Lleva a nuestro nieto... —Aquella revelación hace que abra sus ojos y se da cuenta de que todos han captado su aroma, y ahora no hay forma de esconderlo. Huele a maternidad. Y una esencia que no es la suya._

_Y para nadie es un secreto, que el padre es un desconocido — El consejo decidirá qué hacer contigo. Nos has deshonrado. —Dice Bruce, mirándolo desde arriba, viéndolo con decepción. Segundos después, se va._

_Sabe que sucederá. Lo sabe. Bruce hace parte del consejo y se ha sentido traicionado... y por sus actos pronto darán con... y le quitaran a su..._

_El omega se lleva ambos brazos al abdomen y se enrosca sobre sí mismo, con la frente tocando el suelo de mármol, soltando un sollozo de agonía. Selina viene rápidamente a consolarlo, y su hermano simplemente lo mira. Nadie más que Alfred ve el dolor y miedo en los ojos de Damian._

 

 

_No se ha visto con Jason todos esos días. Ha estado siendo vigilado. No puede ni salir al jardín de la mansión._

_Es entonces cuando el día llega y Richard está frente al consejo de castas._

_— Diana, lee los cargos, por favor. —Clark Kent, alfa, puesto número uno y perteneciente al consejo, proveniente y representante de Metropolis, dice desde su lugar en el medio de todos los otros fundadores._

_Diana Prince, alfa, puesto número tres y perteneciente al consejo, representante de toda la zona Europea del mundo, prosigue —_ _Richard Wayne ha atacado brutalmente a una mujer omega inocente, vendedora en un puesto de ambulante artesanal de Gotham City, que para nuestro des afortunó, no ha sobrevivido ante tanta pérdida de sangre. La causa ha sido, que el acusado logró perforar la piel hasta abrirla, rompiéndole algunos huesos, que terminaron triturados en el interior de la carne. Como bien se sabe, la familia de la víctima no ha dado con el que ha cometido tal delito. No presentaron denuncia al consejo, lo que es algo bueno en tu posición, Richard. —La mujer frunce el ceño —Pero aun así, ahora nosotros lo sabemos. Nos ahorraremos los detalles con la familia de la mujer, por petición de Bruce y tener protegido su apellido._

_— ¿Alguien te obligó a hacer eso? —Harold Jordan, alfa, puesto número cinco y perteneciente al consejo, representante de Coast City. Richard niega con la cabeza baja — Sabes cuál es el castigo por asesinar a un inocente. —Se queda como piedra y los cinco representantes comienzan a hablar entre ellos._

_Luego de un rato, Bartholomew Allen, omega, puesto número cuatro y perteneciente al consejo, además de ser el esposo de Harold, representante de Central City, habla —_ _Hemos decidido hacerte elegir. O recibes la decapitación, o tendrás que perforar tu propio corazón con una daga que persevere tu dignidad como omega. Como bien sabes, aun siendo hijo de uno de los del consejo, no podemos darte trato preferencial. Las reglas se hicieron para ser cumplidas. Lo siento, Richard... —Aunque los demás alfas no lo notasen, Barry lo hizo. Richard, el pequeño niño que había conocido hace años, estaba en estado. Entre omegas, el aroma era bastante obvio._

_— Tendrás hasta mañana por la mañana para decidir, de lo contrario serás decapitado. El consejo lo ha decidido. —el mazo es golpeado en la mesa y Richard es escoltado fuera del lugar._

 

 

_Son las doce de la noche y Richard no puede dejar de llorar, temblar y acariciar su abdomen ahora un poco pronunciado gracias a sus tres meses de gestación, el cual oculta con grandes abrigos. No puede creerlo. Cualquier decisión que tome lo llevara a la muerte y no solo la suya... también la de su..._

_Vuelve a llorar en aquel cuarto que es custodiado por guardias._

_Son para entonces las dos de la mañana y ha caído rendido entre sus sollozos. No atiende que fuera de su cuarto, los guardias han caído gracias a los movimientos fluidos de una persona. Cuando lo remueven y despierta, se asusta y cubre su vientre, pero frente a él, Damian le ve con una mirada decidida._

_—Dam-_

_—No hay tiempo que perder. Te está esperando. —No lo entiende, pero solo puede ver como su hermano comienza a poner parte de su ropa en una maleta pequeña —Una carga liviana ayudara, no pueden arriesgarse a que sigan tu aroma. Debes de hacer que él ponga su huella en ti. —Ya está más despierto para cuando su hermano le ayuda a ponerse los zapatos y le da un fuerte abrazo, para luego darle el equipaje —Te extrañare, Richard._

_No lo entiende, hasta que los ojos del menor se dirigen al balcón que antes tenía un cerrojo, solo que ahora estaba destrozado._

_Su corazón bombea y para cuando se asoma, allí abajo, Jason le mira. Richard desea llorar nuevamente, pero logra ver entre sus lagrimales como los ojos de su amado se vuelven verdes y como si de un mono se fuera, trepa hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Su aroma lo cubre, lo tranquiliza, pero no mucho — ¿Es verdad? —Se ven a los ojos, aun cuando hay ausencia de pupilas en los contrarios — ¿Estás...? —El omega asiente con ansiedad y vuelve a llorar, siendo abrazado por el mayor —Oh, cariño..._

_—Deben de irse. —Ese es Damian, quien los observa con algo de recelo —Ahora. Podrían despertar pronto._

_Ambos asienten y Jason ayuda a subir a su pareja en su espalda y con un suave "gracias" dirigido al joven chico, salta del balcón y cae como si nada al suelo. Rápidamente, la sombra de ambos desaparece en la oscuridad._

 

 

_— ¡¿Qué?! —Pronuncia Diana, cruzándose de brazos y viendo reprobatoriamente a todos los demás del consejo._

_—Alguien ha ayudado a escapar a Richard. El progenitor de Bruce, Damian Wayne, aseguro haber visto a los guardias noqueados y cuando fue a revisar a su hermano, encontró los candados destrozados y el balcón abierto. —Explicó Hal, acariciando sus sienes mientras que Barry los observaba en silencio._

_— Tuvimos que dejarlo en una celda desde un principio, no en su cuarto. —Murmuró Diana._

_— No hubiera sido humano, en sus últimas horas. —Ese fue Clark._

_— ¿A qué te refieres? —Exclamaron los otros dos alfas._

_— Esta en estado. —Mientras la sorpresa albergaba el rostro del castaño y la morena, Barry desde su lugar, sonrió. Aunque ahora le preocupaba en donde se encontraba aquel omega junto a su bebé —Aun así... es un criminal. Y según Bruce, lo que hizo, puede que tenga que ver con la criatura que lleva en sus entrañas. —El silencio reino y Bruce apareció para entonces, manteniendo la vista baja. Lucía cansado — ¿Pasa algo?_

_—No sé cómo los Al Ghul se enteran de todo. Están en otra zona, que no tiene que ver con la reglamentaria del consejo..._

_—Hay algo que no nos has contado. —Se atreve a hablar el rubio y rápidamente su pareja se acerca a su lado, para rodearle con el brazo en la cadera._

_Bruce asiente —Desean volver a pertenecer al consejo._

_—Nadie desea a Ra's entre nosotros. —Exclamó Diana, sabiendo el deseo de aquel hombre para con las castas._

_—He ahí la cuestión. No es Ra's quien desea unirse._

_—¿Entonces quién? —Clark eleva sus cejas._

_—Talia. —Todos sientes un nudo en la garganta. La ex amante de Bruce. La madre biológica de Damian._

_—¿Por qué cree que la dejaremos unirse a nosotros? —Cuestiona Hal._

_Bruce aprieta los puños —Enviará a alguien para que dé con Richard, al parecer es muy bueno encontrando sus objetivos, y le hará cumplir su condena, con decapitación. Nos traerá su cabeza._

_Los hombres y la mujer se vieron con duda, pero, no podían hacer más. El aroma de Richard había desaparecido, por lo tanto —Esta bien._

 

 

 

 

 

Y así cinco meses huyendo, escapando y escondidos pasaron...

Volvieron a Gotham.

Richard se retorció, trabajando a tiempo con sus contracciones, y Jason frotaba sus piernas para calmarlo. El omega obtiene otro momento de respiro en la pausa de la contracción, pero la sensación de que el bebé baja por su canal lo tenía presa del pánico. Siente otra contorsión y puja al mismo tiempo. Después un largo rato, siente un dolor ardiente que se desgarra en su zona baja, y las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos cerrados. El alfa no puede hacer nada más que mirar con preocupación. Cuando ve la cabeza del bebé coloca sus manos para que estén listos para recibir al niño. Richard da otro fuerte grito y puja con todas sus fuerzas, empujando con éxito la cabeza fuera de él, y jadea ante la sensación de alivio. No dura mucho cuando otra ola lo golpee y le da a los últimos minutos toda la fuerza que le queda hasta que su bebé sale y llora en los brazos de su amante. Jason rápidamente coloca al bebé sobre el vientre de su pareja, usando su camisa para envolverlo. El omega acuna a su hijo y sonríe en emoción. Tiene una pelusilla oscura como la suya en su pequeña cabecita, y no duda en presionar un beso en su rostro delicado. Poco después, oyen el portazo de las puertas principales de la iglesia, y ambos palidecen con horror.

Slade les ha encontrado, demasiado rápido.

— **¡Llévatelo! ¡Date prisa!**  —Richard jadea, tratando de envolver a su hijo lo mejor posible. Jason le ayuda, pero sus ojos, que siguen estando sin pupila, le ven con miedo.

— **¡No puedo dejarte!**

— **Tienes que irte... Por favor... sálvalo... Levántalo bien, y no les permitas tenerlo...** —El alfa derrama lagrimas mientras niega, pero tiene poco tiempo. Los están cazando, a ambos y ahora a su hijo recién nacido. Se inclina y besa a su pareja largamente, sintiendo el salado de sus lagriman en el mismo. Jason mira por última vez a Richard, su único amor, antes de aferrarse a su hijo y saltar por una de las ventanas. No sabe dónde termina, pero sus piernas nunca dejan de moverse. Él mira a su hijo y las lágrimas vuelven a caer pot lo mucho que se parece a Richard.

No mucho después, grita el nombre de su pareja cuando siente el dolor punzante de su vínculo al romperse. Respira a través de él, y vuelve a mirar a su hijo quien llora desconsolado, dándole ánimos para seguir.

—  **Te protegeré hasta mi último aliento. Es una promesa.**

** FIN. **

 

 


End file.
